His Shield
by thesciencegeek101
Summary: Thalia Evans is an elite agent of Shield. While on a mission, she gets captured by Hydra, and the Red Skull demands that she be traded for Captain America, The Avengers, however, refuse to stand for that! Bad summary, I know, but really, fist actual story ever written by me.


A/N: My first real fan fiction! It took me maybe an hour to write this, so its not the best. I need comments on how o could improve and such! This story is actually based on the Avengers Assemble cartoons that just recently started to air, so its not exactly like the movie.

* * *

Chapter One: The Mission

The mission was supposed to be simple. We were supposed to break into a Hydra base, steal some information that they had and run. It was really an easy mission. But I was wrong…

Director Fury had assigned me, and an agent named Natasha Romanoff to this mission. We were in the Shield Hellicarrier's conference room getting briefed. We all sat around the long rectangular table, Natasha and I sitting together, and the two other agents sat across from us; one woman who had short, chin length brown hair and glasses and one man who had messy black hair and grey eyes.

Director Fury stood at the head of the table, hands behind his back. "I hope you all understand why you're here." He said in a business-like manner." Of course." I said, crossing my legs.

He nodded and looked at me." Agent Carter, I hope you understand that this will be a difficult mission. Be prepared to fail if the situation takes a turn for the worst." He said, turning to me.

"Yes sir." I told him nodding my head, turning to look at agent Romanoff. Her face was emotionless, but her eyes held a slight hint of worry. I turned to look at the two agents across from me, leaning towards them. "Are you ready?" I asked making my face as calm as it could be.

"They have just finished their training. They're rookies, but Cassandra can hack into any computer and can put a virus in any device. Jason is a skilled sniper. He's also very good at taking his surroundings. He has photographic memory." Natasha said, looking towards Director Fury.

"When do we leave?" she asked.

I looked at him as well. "First thing tomorrow." He answered.

And then he was gone, the automatic doors of the conference room sliding shut behind him. I turned to look at Natasha. "I guess that's that huh?" I said, sighing in relief.

She nodded. I stared down at my hands which were folded in my lap. "What if we don't come back?" I heard someone say.

I looked up and saw that it was Cassandra who spoke.' I beg your pardon?" I asked, not quite understanding." I have a little brother with cancer. He doesn't have long to live…" she looked past me eyes glazing over.

I felt a pang in my chest. If we didn't come back, she would never see her brother again.

I looked at Natasha, who had her long red hair making a wall between us. Her shoulders were shaking ever so slightly, and I knew that she felt sorry for Cassandra.

"I won't let you die. Nat and I will make sure of that. Right Nat?" I asked, turning to my friend. She looked up and nodded. Jason looked at me and frowned. "You're not telling us something."

He stated. It was true; I was worried that we wouldn't come back safely. Hydra was one of the most horrible organizations in the world. If they caught us, it was all over.' I'm just tired, and on that note, you guys should go get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

The two agents left after saying goodbye. I leaned back in my chair, crossing my arms." I think I'll head to bed too. I want to say goodbye to the Avengers before we leave though." She got up and headed towards the door, but turned to face me.

Her expression mirrored mine. Her eyes were filled with what I took as worry.

"Thalia, it'll be alright." She said, and then left. I could hear her footsteps getting farther away and looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

_I hope you're right…_

* * *

_How was it? Read and review!, Oh and I have a question. I did "to do lists "for Natasha Romanoff and Nick Fury, and I need help to figure out what list I should do next. Loki, Steve, Tony or Thor. Answer as a PM or comment. Please?_


End file.
